Benevolence
Behold, ladies and gentlemen, a new guild: Benevolence. I am Urbane-Menace, your guide to this new guild. Defining Benevolence Benevolence—The act of being well-meaning or kind. Who Are We? We are a guild of kind, benevolent people. (Hence the name.) We are intelligent, as well. Yes, we know for a fact that are guild is not high-leveled, but that doesn't stop us from being ambitious in the vast world of Dofus. We welcome people to the guild, and we hope we can make an impact on people with our benevolent ways. Requirements Level 30+ We need people who are kind and good at heart. We need people who are mature enough not to use bad words every 5 seconds. We need people who are willing to help level up the guild. People who are strong enough to fend off Perceptor Attackers would be nice as well. If there are any high-leveled people out there that want to be invited, we would be ecstatic for you to join. Rules Within the Guild *Be kind to others. **Do to others what you would have them do to you. *Please try to restrain yourself from using curse words. **Be mature. **We encourage lively talk in the guild thread, as long as it's friendly. *Try not to pick fights with fellow members of the guild. **If you do happen to witness them doing something bad, do not be afraid to tell the Leader, or one of the Second in Commands. *We are a Mixed-Alignment guild. Just because there are more Bontarians than Brakmarians in the guild, doesn't mean you have to get defensive. As said before, guild members CANNOT fight each other. The person who first picks the fight will most likely be kicked from the guild. *If we do happen to hear of wrong-doing more than once, we may kick you from the guild. **However, we obviously hope it doesn't come to that. *If you decide to leave, please let the Leader or one of the Second in Commands know. **We do not exactly enjoy esteemed members of the guild to abandon us suddenly, and would like to know your reasons for leaving. Members Due to people giving XP and going up ranks, this section will now only show perminant ranks. Leader *CyanideKiss Second in Command *Louxe *Clofulness Ranks This table may be changed at times. After 4/13/10, if the Rank Table is changed, members of the guild will probably keep their ranks and rewards. The Rank Table will usually be changed for future members. Thank you for your understanding. The ranking list for Benevolence is different from others, so please don't get them mixed up! Special members of the guild, such as friends and high-leveled members, may get other ranks than the ones stated above. To those who do get those special ranks, please keep on giving to the guild! If some members are too rowdy or bad in some manner, we may decide to give you a Nuisance Rank, or something like that. If some people do not log in for more than 3 weeks, we may do the exact same thing. History The history is not yet complete, as I still have to get some information from Various, the guild leader. Except for the birthdate of the guild, the following history starts from 4/12/10. 3/28/10 *The guild Benevolence is born! 4/12/10 *The guild is now level 5. *The guild's website on Guildopedia has been created. 4/13/10 *From now on, the guild only takes people level 20+. *The guild now has a Rank Table for promotions and such. *The guild is now level 6. *The guild is now level 7. 4/16/10 *The guild is now level 8. 4/17/10 *The guild is now level 9 7/20/10 *The guild is now lvl 16 *The guild now has a house in Brakmar ?/??/10 *The guild is now a private guild for friends until further notice Status Quo Definition: The existing state of affairs. As this guild is a fairly new guild, there are several matters to be taken care of. Few will be posted publicly, so this section may be nearly empty at times.